This invention relates to a goal, where a ball is launched, rebounded and returned.
This ball return system enables an individual to play with all types of balls, without a companion.
Prior return ball systems have had many disadvantages. One major difficulty is the stability of other systems upon the impact of the ball. Another common difficulty is the material used to rebound the impact of the ball, to its fullest capacity. Therefore, these other systems do not promote accuracy or consistent play.